Persona 4 - Other Revealed
by Mutiara Bunda
Summary: Hmm? Rupanya ada orang lain yang juga bisa mengakui rahasianya untuk membuka kemampuan Personanya. Namun rahasianya dapat membawa orang tersebut pada satu masalah serius, MAUT. OC? Banyak!
1. Isu berkamping lagi

"Eh, katanya lusa bakal ada kamping lagi di alam bebas lho!" kata Rise girang.

"Ah, masa?" tanya Souji "Udah bosen gua kamping begituan. Mana nanti pulang-pulang punggung udah melilit duluan."

"Mengingat kamping..." kata Kanji sambil melirik Yukiko, mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya karena Yukiko.

Merasa diliatin, Yukiko berkata "Heh, lalu masalahmu apa, hm? Itu kan karena dulu kamu mimisan!"

"Tapi bukan berarti kamu dorong langsung gitu juga, kali..." kata Kanji sambil sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yosuke kok lama sekali ya? Udah dari 15 menit yang lalu aku pesan Steak gak diantar-antar." kata Chie. Maklum, mereka sekarang berada di Junes.

"Teddie juga udah laper..." kata Teddie yang juga kebetulan kumpul di sana.

"Sabar dikit, Teddie-san." kata Naoto "Yah, tapi aku juga sudah lapar sih..."

Akhirnya, Yosuke datang juga dengan membawa 3 piring Steak ala Junes. Tapi dia datang dengan muka kuyu.

"Akhirnya dateng juga pesanan gue. Lama banget sih?" tanya Chie.

"Gue sibuk mikirin kamping lusa nanti." jawab Yosuke masih dengan seragam Junesnya "Gue hanya gak mau kayak dulu lagi, makan makanan kayak Mystery Food X. Gara-gara kalian sih, jadi gue gak mau makan." lanjutnya sambil nunjuk Chie dan Yukiko.

"Heh, kami ini memang udah dari sononya gak bisa masak! Emang nanti kalau kita-kita masak lagi, kamu gak mau makan?" tanya Chie marah.

"Ya! Terus kenapa!?" tanya Yosuke balik juga dengan marah. Seketika itu juga, *anu*nya ditendang lagi sama Chie.

"WAADOOW! CHIE, LU BISA GAK BERHENTI NENDANG-NENDANG BARANG BERHARGA GUE!?" kata Yosuke meraung kesakitan. Akibatnya, semua pengunjung di Food Court tersebut melihat Yosuke dan Chie.

"Gak. Lagian juga salah lu nolak-nolak makanan kami." balas Chie.

"Nah, itu dia kenapa Rise ngajak para senpai sekalian ke sini." sela Rise "Soalnya kali ini, Rise yang jadi ketua acaranya! Naoto jadi asistenku! Gak bakal ada deh kejadian kayak gitu."

"Eh, serius?" kali ini giliran Naoto yang bertanya "Kok aku gak diberi tau soal ini?"

"Lo aja yang gak denger, Naoto. Soalnya kamu sering nghayal gak jelas antara kamu sama Souji-senpai di kelas." kata Rise yang menyebabkan muka Naoto langsung memerah semerah darah (lho?).

"Hush, Rise gak sopan! Ngomongin yang gak pasti." jawab Naoto sambil nge-blush.

"Hei, khalianh shemua ghak phadha makhan Stheak khalihan? Kebhuru dihngin lho." kata Teddie. Rupanya si satu ini udah ngebut makan duluan.

"O iya! Sampai lupa. Ya udah, gua makan dulu ya!" kata Chie pada anggota lainnya.

"Aku makan dulu ya, senpai?" tanya Naoto pada Souji. Kebetulan (atau sengaja) mereka duduk bersampingan.

"Eh? I- iya silahkan..." jawab Souji malu soalnya cuma dia yang ditanya Naoto.

"Setelah makan, kita semua masuk ke Midnight Channel aja yuk! Sekalian naikin level kita semua." ajak Kanji.

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan bahwa kita akan masuk ke Midnight Channel hari ini!" kata Yosuke bersemangat.

"Eh, tapi Steaknya tolong kamu bayarin ya, Yosuke?" tanya Chie menggoda.

"ENAK AJA! BAYAR SENDIRI SANA!" jawab Yosuke dengan keras. Sekali lagi Yosuke menjadi pusat perhatian di pengunjung Food Court tersebut. Langsung saja para anggota I.T lainnya tertawa.

~Chapter 1 Finished~

* * *

**Ya, pembaca, saya kembali dengan cerita baru tentang Persona 4 . Perlu diketahui bahwa saya tidak hanya menyukai Sonic, melainkan juga Persona 4. Tapi unsur OC-nya baru kerasa di tengah-tengah cerita nanti. Juga saya meminta bantuan dari para pembaca yang bersimpatetik (lho? jadi biologi?), maksud saya para pembaca yang bersimpatik dengan cerita ini dengan mengirimkan PM kepada saya tentang apa enaknya Persona yang akan dimiliki oleh OC nantinya. Ingat bahwa PM anda berpengaruh dengan bagaiman cerita ini akan berjalan.**

**Thanks untuk membaca cerita ini. Please Review/PM apabila ada ide dari para pembaca.**


	2. Dungeon baru! Sayang,

**Saya balik lagi! Chapter 1 humornya kerasa kan? Sebelumnya, saya hanya ingin menyatakan bahwa awal cerita ini akan menjadi cerita yang humor. Namun saat memasuki tengah-tengah cerita, cerita ini akan menjadi cerita yang serius lagi. Terakhir, saya ingin menyatakan,**

**Persona 4 dimiliki oleh ATLUS**

* * *

"Sudah lama ya kita gak ke sini lagi? Kalau gak salah sebulan yang lalu ya?" tanya Kanji sambil sedikit strectching (Eh, betul gak penulisannya?) .

Tunggu! Aku merasakan ada Dungeon baru, senpai!" kata Rise sambil menghadap Souji.

"Hm? Menarik..." kata Souji singkat.

"Senpai kok gitu sih? Rise ngomong panjang lebar senpai cuma ngomong menarik." kata Rise kesal.

"Panjang lebar? Cuma 7 kata dibilang panjang lebar?" kata Souji.

'Ini senpai detail banget ya, sampai-sampai kata dihitung juga...' pikir Kanji dalam jantung (?).

"Teddie juga merasakan hal yang sama, Sensei! Lewat sini!" kata Teddie yang sudah memakai kostum badut -dicakar Teddie- maksud saya kostum beruangnya, langsung berlari menuju arah Dungeon baru tersebut.

'Moga-moga tempatnya gak gila-gilaan lagi.' pikir Yosuke sambil berlari.

Sesampainya di tersebut, mereka melihat ada bermacam-macam skateboard tergantung di sana. Seperti untuk dijual.

"Wuidih, dari tempatnya aja udah kelihatan kalau orang yang membuat tempat ini pasti pemain skateboard pro!" kata Yosuke.

"Teman-teman, coba kalian lihat rodanya." kata Naoto.

"Mana? Gak ada roda gini." kata Chie.

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu Naoto!" seru Yukiko.

"Emang apa sih, senpai?" tanya Rise yang juga bingung.

"Kalau memang skateboard ini dijual, mengapa rodanya tidak dipasang sekalian?" kata Yukiko menerangkan.

"Bukan hanya itu." sambung Naoto "Lihat, sebagai pengganti rodanya, ada sesuatu seperti lubang kecil tapi lebar dibelakangnya."

"Sepertinya lubang inilah yang membuat 'benda' ini dapat berjalan." kata Souji "Tapi apa?"

"Nitro." jawab Teddie.

"Hah? Retro? Tempat kayak jualan skateboard gini kamu bilang Retro?" tanya Kanji dengan polosnya. Sontak saja ada kaki yang melayang ke mukanya.

"ADUHHH! Chie-senpai, kenapa sih!?" tanya Kanji meraung kesakitan.

"Nitro, bodoh! Bukan Retro! Telingamu disumpel apa aja tuh?" kata Chie kasar.

"Hmm, lusa malam lalu pakai bola tenis. Kemarin pake bola basket. Pagi ini pake bola boling, senpai!" jawab Kanj dengan polosnya lagi. Sekarang *anu*nya yang diincar Chie. Untung meleset.

"Whoa! Chie-senpai gak usah pakai kaki terus dong." kata Kanji.

"Biar, kaki punya gue kok." kata Chie tidak peduli.

"Aduh, awalnya kita ke sini itu mau ngapain sih!?" tanya Rise yang merasa gak diperhatiin "Udah melenceng jauh dari rencana tau!"

"Oh ya! Ya sudah ayo kita mas-" Yosuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena dia suda -bedebum- sama pintu. Dia sangka kalau pintunya bisa terbuka dengan ditabrak biasa.

"Pintunya terkunci ya Yosuke? Sini gih biar kubantu." kata Chie.

"Chie, tumben peduli sama aku..." kata Yosuke. Dan pemain nomor 64 dengan baju hijau (Emang ada nomornya?) mencetak tendangan di perut Yosuke 2 kali bonus 1 injakan di kakinya.

"AHK! UHK! IYYAAWWWW! Chie, masih untung tau gak gue masih hidup dari siksaan kaki lo!" kata Yosuke meraung kesakitan seperti Kanji tadi.

"Udah kubilang kaki punyaku kok masih berani." kata Chie.

'Hari ini Chie jadi Devil sama Chariot ya...' pikir Teddie.

"Ya udah. Tomoe, Rampage!" kata Chie. Tapi pintu tersebut tetap kokoh seperti sedia kala, tanpa bekas, tanpa kaleng cat (Lho?) Maksudnya, tanpa cacat.

"Masih kuat juga ya? Ya udah, Sukuna-hikona, Megidolaon!" kata Naoto juga sudah tidak sabaran lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi pintu tersebut tetap kokoh.

"Naoto, pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka dengan sendirinya. Jangan kau paksakan tenagamu untuk hal yang sia-sia." kata Souji tetap tenang.

"Hah?" Oh, i-iya senpai." jawab Naoto blushing.

"Sudahlah, kawan-kawan. Aku sudah capek di sini. Yuk kita pulang sekarang." kata Chie kecapekan.

"Wah, tumben Chie kita satu ini capek! Padahal baru sekali pake Rampage lho..." goda Yosuke. Tapi melihat mata Chie yang sudah memancarkan aura membunuhnya, Yosuke langsung sembah sujud minta maaf.

"Ampun, Chie. Kok gitu aja marah sih?" tanya Yosuke.

"Kamu gak tahu Rampage itu pakai berapa tenaga ya? Masih untung gue gak mau Rampage kamu. Takut kena yang tidak bersalah.." kata Chie.

"Tumben katanya puitis, tidak bersalah..." kata Yosuke lagi secara tak sadar. Langsung saja *anu*nya Yosuke ditendang lagi.

"WAAADDAAAWWW! CHIE, BISA MATI GUE TERUS DI DEKAT LO!" seru Yosuke meraung kesakitan.

"Hush, sudah hentikan! Jadi senpai kok tidak memberi contoh yang baik bagi kouhainya..." tegur Naoto. Untung dia sudah menjadi semi-polisi (Emang polisi ada semi-nya? Bisa-bisa aja...*dor* -ditembak Naoto) sehingga dia punya hak untuk melerai senpai-senpainya yang lovebirds sadis ini.(-diserbu Yosuke dan Chie-)

"Juga katanya kamu capek, Chie." kata Yukiko "Sebetulnya kamu itu capek atau mala-"

"Capek!" sela Chie yang sebetulnya udah malas di tempat ini, tapi gak mau diberitahu ke temannya yang lain. Bisa hancur predikatnya sebagai Cewek Tomboi Se-Yasogami High School (-ditampar Chie-) kalau yang lain tahu kalau dia malas.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali." kata Souji yang tetap kalem ini.

"Ayo." kata Kanji menyetujui perintah senpainya ini.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di Junes bagian elektronik, mereka semua langsung pulang menuju tempat mereka masing-masing. Jalanan lagi hujan, menyebabkan Souji ingin tahu apabila mengkin ada sosok seseorang yang akan muncul di Midnight Channel nanti tengah malam.

* * *

Jam 11.58, Souji sudah bersiap-siap melihat Midnight Channel malam ini. Saat itu dia membaca bukunya sambil menunggu jam 12. *Tik* Akhirnya yang ditunggu tiba. Dia melihat seseorang di Midnight Channel.

Orang tersebut memakai T-shirt lengan pendek berwarna biru garis garis putih dan Jeans panjang berwarna biru gelap. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru dan mengantungi satu pasang Knuckle (readers tahu Knuckle, gak?), Souji mendapat kesan bahwa orang ini benar-benar cool tapi dingin sikapnya.

"Hmm, tapi siapa orang ini? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." gumam Souji pada dirinya sendiri "Ah, masa bodohlah. Sekarang aku mau tidur."

"Huahhhm. Lama tidak melihat Midnight Channel lagi meyebabkan tubuhku tidak tahan tidur larut malam lagi." lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah, selamat tidur."

* * *

**Ya, readers! Saya lega sudah bisa menulis lagi. Jadi saya tidak usah menunggu agar cerita pertama saya, The Roboticized Tails direview sampai tujuh orang lebih. Bagi yang belum tahu cerita pertama saya, silahkan membaca dan saya harap kalian/anda menyukainya. Cukup sekian dari saya di chapter ini.**

**Terima kasih dan diReview ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


	3. Hah? Kartu Personaku hilang!

**Hai readers! Sori ya lama gak update cerita. Agak males... Anyway, saya tidak ingin berbasa-basi sekarang. Jadi, silahkan membaca!**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Souji bangun jam 5 pagi. Cuaca saat itu, hujan.

"Mmhh, oh, hujan ya?" gumam Souji "Yah, gak bisa kumpul bareng deh..."

Tiririt tiririt, handphone Souji berbunyi. Langsung saja Souji angkat.

"Yo, partner." kata orang tersebut lewat handphone.

"Yosuke. Ada apa?" tanya Souji.

"Kemarin aku sudah memberitahukan kepada teman-teman kalau kami akan pergi ke 'tempat' tersebut lagi hari ini. Mau ikut?" tanya Yosuke.

"Tentu. Kapan?" jawab Souji.

"Nanti jam 10." kata Yosuke.

"Baiklah..." kata Souji "Eh iya. Kenapa kamu bisa bangun sepagi ini? Kan kamu biasa bangun siang kayak anak mami."

"HEEH! Ngomong sembarangan!" seru Yosuke "Aku hanya terbangun karena aku merasa ada seseorang masuk ke kamarku. Tapi kok gak ada orangnya ya?"

"Hh, perasaanmu." balas Souji.

"Serius! Ini bukan perasaan! Kulihat meja belajar kamarku berantakan. Padahal biasa kutata rapi." kata Yosuke.

"Oh, tak kusangka Yosuke, orang berantakan yang paling kukenal, merapikan meja belajarnya." goda Souji "Tapi kalau begitu, betul ada orang yang masuk ke kamarmu. Siapa kira-kira?" lanjut Souji.

"Entahlah." kata Yosuke "Huaammh. Aku ngantuk lagi. Ya sudah. Selamat tidur."

"Tidur lagi? Parah kamu Yo~" tit. Telepon putus.

"Ah kurasa aku juga bangun terlalu pagi. Tidak ada salahnya aku tidur lagi, kan?" gumam Souji.

* * *

Jam 8.

"Huahhmmhh. Sudahlah, bangun sekarang aja. Kalau diterusin, takut kebacut." kata Souji pada dirinya sendiri sembari bangun dari kasur lipatnya "Tapi kok perasaanku gak enak ya?" lanjutnya "Ah, gak usah dipikirin. Sekarang, mandi."

* * *

Jam 9.30.

Junes, pusat perbelanjaan Yasoinaba, telah dihinggapi *plak* (Dikira nyamuk?) maksud saya, telah didatangi Souji. Sekarang, dia sedang duduk-duduk di tempat foodcourt dimana dia dan kawan-kawannya biasa berkumpul. Sambil menunggu, dia membuat banyak bentuk hewan dari kertas origami (Seperti di P4Animation episode 5 itu lo...). Tidak lama, ada seseorang yang nyamperin dia, dari belakang.

"Wooo! Nunggu-nunggu kami jadi buat origami! Gimana sih..."

"Lho, lagi latihan buat puisi nih, Yosuke? Kok seirama gitu?" goda Souji gak kalah seru ditambah muka orang polos.

"Eh? Uh.. er... gue ngegodain kok kena goda sendiri ya?" kata Yosuke yang dibuat bingung oleh Souji.

"Gak tahu. Paling karena 'palamu yang kena virus 'harem' itu..." balas Souji masih berusaha menggoda.

"Sssssttttt! Nanti ketahuan orang lain!" kata Yosuke yang mukanya udah blushing ke Souji (Lah, berarti Yosuke cinta Souji dong.. *plak* GUE GAK SENANG SOUxYOS! GAK SENANG YAOI!).

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah makan pagi belum?" tanya Yosuke melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Gak! Gak mau aku kasih uangku ke kamu cuma buat makan..."

"Woi! Bukan gitu!" seru Yosuke yang merasa sedikit tersinggung (Ya iyalah. Masa sih, Yosuke, anak manager Junes, mal SATU-SATUNYA di Inaba, kehabisan uang jajan? Tinggal minta aja sama ayahnya, *set* satu juta yen di depan matanya tersedia.) "Maksud gue sebaliknya! Mau nraktir kamu makan pagi di sini. Mau gak?"

"Gue sih oke-oke aja..." jawab Souji.

"Ya udah. Ayo ikut aku!" kata Yosuke sembari berdiri dan berjalan ke daerah membeli makanan di foodcourt. Souji di belakang ikut menemani.

Namun, tidak sampai tiga meter mereka berjalan, mereka berdua melihat dua sosok yang telah mereka kenal baik. O o o, rupanya mereka juga ingin sarapan di sini. Terlihat mereka mengantri di depan counter, membeli steak. Tidak sempat Souji dan Yosuke kabur dari mereka karena salah satu dari mereka sudah menyapa duluan.

"O, oi! Di sini, ooii."

"Yah, ketangkep deh. Bisa-bisa dompet gue tipis nih kalau mereka minta traktir juga." kata Yosuke sambil mendesah.

"Kalau gitu, jaga rapat-rapat dompetmu. Jangan beri celah buat mereka untuk minta traktir." kata Souji lalu mendekati kedua sosok ini.

"Yo, pagi, Chie, Rise." sapa Souji (Yee, readers pikir Chie sama Yukiko ya? Teetoot, salah! Wong Yukiko-nya masih sibuk di Amagi Inn kok. Lupa semua yaa?)

"Pagi." balas Chie tetap dengan nada tomboy-nya.

"Pagi, senpai!" balas Rise juga yang overgirlie kayak kunti. *eh

"Rencananya mau makan pagi di sini juga nih? Ups!" Souji langsung tutup mulut, mengetahui dia kebablasan ngomong 'juga'.

"Senpai kenapa? Mau muntah? Kok tutup mulut?" tanya Rise dengan polosnya, tidak mengerti bahasa tubuhnya Souji.

"Maksudnya Souji..." kata Chie yang otaknya sudah terang dengan gaya Souji "... itu dia belum makan pagi. Lalu juga ingin makan pagi di sini. Berarti Yosuke nraktir kamu dong!?"

'DEG! Kok dia tahu sih?' pikir Souj "E, enggak kok. Eh, gue juga punya duit ya!"

"Tapi setidaknya Yosuke ikut kamu kan?" tanya Chie menyelidik lagi.

"Yah," Souji menghela nafas "Oke, oke. Aku kalah. Memang Yosuke ikut a... Eh iya, Yosuke mana?"

"..." Yosuke tidak menjawab. (Ya iyalah! Wong Yosukenya udah sembunyi duluan.. (-_-") )

"Paling Yosuke alasan kebelet lagi kalau datang." kata Chie langsung menyimpulkan.

"Umm, permisi dek. Antrian sudah kosong di depan. Mau pesan apa?" tanya mbak di counter.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa aku ngantri. Bentar ya." kata Chie sembari mau menghadap depan sambil berlari menuju mbak tersebut.

Tapi belum sempat menghadap depan, Chie langsung jatuh tersandung orang di belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya di bawahnya sih... Ternyata oh ternyata, tadi Yosuke jongkok lalu sembunyi di belakangnya Chie. Tidak bisa dihindari lagi apabila bagian dalam roknya Chie kelihatan. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan, Yosuke lalu mengintip terus bagian tersebut sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu kalau Chie dipanggil saking ngefly-nya dia. Langsung Chie jatuh di *ehem* atasnya Yosuke.

'Ih, satu anak ini betul-betul hentai ya., sembunyi di bawah Chie...' pikir Souji.

'Yosuke-senpai ternyata mesum level 10 ya...' pikir Rise juga serupa dengan Souji.

"HEEEIII, NGAPAIN LO NGUMPET DI BAWAH GUE HAAAAHHHH!?" jerit Chie dengan kerasnya, takut kemurniannya hilang.

"SEBELUMNYA LO GESER DULU DARI ATAS GUAAAAAAA!" jerit Yosuke tidak kalah kerasnya (Sebab walaupun Yosuke pikirannya harem, tapi levelnya tidak sampai sebeginian juga...) dengan muka yang sudah memerah buuaaannggeetttt *plak (Author lebay). Langsung aja Chie yang mukanya juga udah mem-mmuuueeerrraaahhh *plak lagi (Lebay masih diterusin) geser dari atas Yosuke.

"SEKARANG GUE TANYA LAGI, NGAPAIN LO..."

"Ada apa sih? Kok ribut amat?" sela seseorang dari antara kerumunan pembeli tersebut.

"Lha? Naoto, kamu kok di sini?" tana Rise kaget.

"Kan katanya kumpul di sini... Yah, sekalian sarapan juga sih..." kata Naoto.

"Oh, kalau gitu sama. Yuk sarapan bareng kita!" ajak Rise.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya sih aku ikut kalian." kata Naoto.

"HOREEEE! NAOTO BARENG KITA, NAOTO BARENG..." kerumunan yang tadi udah bubar datang lagi.

"Eh, ngapain kalian semua balik!? Emang rokku pendek!? Huss, sana, pergi!" seru Rise yang gak jelas tapi ampuh untuk ngusir massa yang juga ingin ambil sembako*eh ralat, ambil foto (Paparazzi).

"Uuuhhh, dik?" tanya mbak di counter lagi.

"Oh iya! Jadi lupa lagi! Ya udah, bentar ya semuanya!" seru Chie yang akhirnya dapat berlari dengan bebas menuju counter. Yosuke ikutan di belakangnya.

"Eh, Rise. Lain kali kalau ada demo ikut pihak polisi ya? Nanti demo langsung bubar kalau ada kamu." goda Naoto tapi ditanggap serius oleh Rise.

"Gak ah! Nanti bisa-bisa pingsan aku gara-gara polusi suara." kata Rise.

"Rise.. polusi suara itu gak ada... mana mungkin bikin kamu pingsan..." kata Souji.

"Eh, betulkah?" tanya Rise polosnya lagi. Langsung Souji sama Naoto tepok jidat sendiri.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka langsung mengincar meja tempat mereka biasa berkumpul di Foodcourt. Tepat saat si lovebirds sadis*gedubrak gabrus (dihantam Yosuke sama Chie, lagi.) sampai di meja, datanglah Kanji agak tergopoh-gopoh.

"Eh, aku telat tah?" tanyanya saat pertama melihat timnya.

"Oh enggak kok. Kalau ujian, kamu datang saat si guru bagi'in ulangannya." kata Yosuke.

"Kalau gitu gue balik dulu. Kan gue senang telat." kata Kanji sambil berjalan santai ke dalam toko elektronik.

"EHH! BUKAN GITU JUGA KALI! SINI!" seru Yosuke ke Kanji. Massa maunya kumpul lagi, tapi dilirik dikit sama Rise lagi, lalu para massa kembali ke tempatnya lagi.

"Ya ya ya. Tapi sopan dikit dong, senpai." tegur Kanji.

"Terserah! Huh!" kata Yosuke kesal karena harus teriak lagi "Ya udah, ini buatmu, Souji." lanjutnya sembari menyerahkan sepiring steak ke Souji.

"Ye ude, selamat makan!" kata Souji.

*bon apetit*

Akhirnya mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan makan mereka.

"*burp* Aduh, lain kali gue gak sarapan di sini deh. Porsinya gak sesuai." kata Yosuke kekenyangan.

"Hai. Apakah aku telat akan sesuatu?" tanya gadis yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Yukiko! Kok lama banget sih?" tanya Chie.

"Ya ini yang namanya mengurus hotel. Bisa menunda waktu." jawab Yukiko.

"Eh, ayo yuk masuk M.C sekarang. Kasihan Teddie nungguin kita." ajak Souji.

"Eh, Rise, hp-ku kutitipkan kamu ya? Tuh, taruh tasmu aja." kata Naoto. (Sori kalau tadi gak dijelaskan bahwa Rise bawa tas kecil.)

"Baik." kata Rise sambil menerima hp-nya Naoto untuk disimpan.

"Kalau gitu sekalian aja semuanya titip hp ke Rise." kata Yosuke.

"Bilang aja ingin titip juga... Baiklah." kata Rise.

* * *

Di Midnight Channel...

"Sensei! Sensei kok lama banget sih?" tanya Teddie setelah melihat kepala senseinya muncul. Saat itu, dia memakai kostumnya.

"Masih makan pagi bareng tim. Kamu sendiri udah sarapan belum?" tanya Souji balik.

"Hm... Udah." jawab Teddie.

"Hah? Kamu makan pagi di mana? Apa? Kan di sini cuma ladang shadow. Atau, jangan-jangan, KAMU MAKAN SHADOW!?" tanya Kanji melebih-lebihkan.

"Oh, itu rahasia pabrik..." jawab Teddie.

"Privat kali..." kata Rise membetulkan kalimat Teddie.

"Ah, gak penting. Ya udah yuk ke tempat tersebut!" kata Teddie.

Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, Souji langsung mengawali membuka pintu dengan, "Zio!" tapi tidak mempan. "Cih, pintu ini kuatnya bukan main." katanya.

"Selanjutnya, Garu!" seru Yosuke, tapi juga tidak mempan. "Oh, coba melawan ya?" kata Yosuke.

"Tomoe, Rampage!" seru Chie tapi tidak menghasilkan dampak apapun. "Ah, pintu ini cari perkara kok!" kata Chie.

"Baiklah, Agilao!" seru Yukiko juga tapi tidak menghasilkan 'buah' apapun. "Bagaimana caranya ya?" kata Yukiko.

"Sebentar!" kata Naoto sembari mendekati dan memeriksa pintu tersebut. "Hah? Pintu ini tidak menandakan reaksi terbuka atau tidak!" lanjutnya.

"Hei, itu kan seharusnya tugasku!" kata Rise.

"Mazio!" seru Kanji. (Di sini konteksnya lima Zio 'dikerahkan' untuk pintu tersebut.)Tapi sama seperti yang lainnya, gagal juga. "A-apa..." kanta Kanji.

"Bufulao!" seru Teddie tapi juga tidak ada artinya bagi pintu tersebut. "Ih, pintu sialan!" umpat Teddie. 'Eh, baru sekali ini aku mendengar Teddie mengumpat. Tapi tahu dari mana ya dia akan kata tersebut?' pikir Souji dalam hati.

Mendadak ruangan awal tersebut dipenuhi oleh suatu asap. Sayangnya, asap itu mematikan.

"Ah... apa... ini..."

"Asap ini... menggangu..."

"Ukh... tolong... aku..."

"Uhuk-uhuk... asap... sialan.."

"Ahhh... Souji-senpai..."

"Bah... asap ini... menidurkan..."

Serentak mereka semua pingsan.

"Semuanya!" seru Souji "Eh, kamu kok gak pingsan, Teddie?"

"Sensei sendiri kok tidak pingsan?" tanya Teddie balik.

"Sebab hanya kalian yang kupilih untuk mendengarkanku, anak muda. Khu khu khu..." suara yang telah dikenal Souji dengan baik.

"IGOR! Ada apa?" tanya Souji.

"Sekarang, sekarang, anak muda. Perbaikilah sopan santunmu di depan orang yang lebih tua darimu. 'Tuan' Igor kurasa lebih baik." kata Igor.

"Baiklah... tuan Igor..." kata Souji mengalah.

"S-s-siapa anda?" tanya Teddie ketakutan.

"Aku Igor, pemegang alih Velvet Room. Apa itu Velvet Room? Tanyakanlah sendiri pada temanmu itu." jawab Igor.

"Uhhh, tuan Igor, mengapa engkau membiarkan Teddie ikut mengerti pembicaraan kita?" tanya Souji.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia akan berguna, nanti." kata Igor.

"Oh iya, mengapa semua yang ada di sini pingsan kecuali aku dan Teddie?" tanya Souji lagi.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, anak muda. Engkau tidak kubuat pingsan karena aku harus berbicara padamu sekarang. Teddie, temanmu, juga tidak pingsan karena hidungnya yang lebih peka." kata Igor.

"Ah di dalam sini gerah. Aku buka kostumku ya." kata Teddie yang rupanya tidak menyimak apa yang dijelaskan Igor barusan.

"Apakah engkau mau pingsan juga, anak muda?"

"..." Teddie langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka kostum.

"Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, kartu Persona kalian akan menjadi nyata, bukan pikiran lagi. Jagalah baik-baik. Sebab, nanti akan ada orang yang melakukan 'tugas'nya." kata Igor.

"Tapi..."

"Untuk sementara, jalanilah dulu rencanaku, anak muda. Juga..." Igor lalu berpaling kepada Teddie.

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan menemukan kawan baru. Terutama untukmu, Teddie." kata Igor.

"Hah? Aku? Kurasa aku sudah mempunyai teman yang cukup. Ditambah senseiku yang..."

"Kali ini, dia akan menjadi teman sejatimu, Teddie. Sayang, hanya untuk sementara waktu." sela Igor.

"..." Teddie hanya diam saja, lagi.

"Baiklah, anak muda. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi dan asap ini akan menipis. Sekarang kartu Persona mereka masing-masing telah kutaruh di tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka akan menanyakan perkara ini dan engkaulah yang harus menjelaskan pada mereka. Untuk sekarang, pembicaraan enam mata ini, selesai." kata Igor. Segera saja dia menghilang dalam tebalnya asap lalu asap tersebut menipis seperti yang dikatakan Igor. Souji merasa ia mengenggam sesuatu. Betul saja, dia telah memegang kartu Personanya sendiri, Izanagi. Perlahan-lahan, teman-temannya tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Uuhhh, di mana aku?"

"Ah, kenapa kita tadi?"

"Mmhh, kita semua pingsan kan?"

"Aduh, kepalaku..."

"Uwwaahh, Souji-senpai sudah sadar ya?"

"Gah! Pingsankah aku?"

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Yosuke setelah sadar.

"Kartu Persona dodol!" tukas Chie "Eh iya! Kok bisa ada di tangan kita ya?"

"Umm, jawabannya agak panjang, teman-teman..." kata Souji.

"Hoooaaammm." Kanji menguap "Aku sudah capek di sini. Ayo kita kembali dulu." ajak Kanji.

"Ah ya, itu usul yang terbaik saat ini. Ayo berdiri, kawan-kawan. Kita kembali dulu." kata Naoto seraya berdiri.

"Teddie, untuk sementara waktu, kamu harus di sini dulu untuk memantau tempat ini, mengerti?" kata Souji.

"Sensei lupa ya kalau aku juga ikut camp besok!?" tanya Teddie tersinggung.

"Oh iya, maaf." kata Souji "Kalau begitu, ikutlah kami."

* * *

Sudah sejak 10 menit lalu mereka sampai di Junes. Dan Souji telah menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tanpa menyinggung Igor tentunya.

"Ohhh, begitu ya, senpai?" tanya Rise "Kartu kita muncul di tangan kita karena asap itu?"

"Ya. Agak aneh juga sih." kata Souji.

"Janggal ya lebih tepatnya." kata Naoto. Insting detektifnya sedang bekerja keras "Ah, sama aja sih. Tapi kok bisa ya, hanya asap, tapi memunculkan kartu Persona kita?"

"Entahlah..." kata Souji berbohong. 'Uhhh, aku ingin bilang Igor yang buat kalau mengerti Igor! Tapi gak boleh...' pikir Souji.

"Yah, untuk sementara, kita titip kartu-kartu kita ini pada Rise. Dia yang membawa tas, menjadikan kartu-kartu kita ini lebih aman, bukan?" kata Chie.

"Tumben pinter! Habis makan apa?" tanya Yosuke menggoda. Sayang Chie tidak dengar. Jadi, Yosuke hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"PENCURI! PENCURI!" setelah kartu-kartu mereka disimpan di dalam tasnya Rise, tiba-tiba ada seseorang sedang mengejar seseorang lainnya. Orang yang dikejar sedang membawa sebuah dompet 'gemuk'. Dan kedua orang tersebut baru saja melewati belakangnya Kanji.

"Hah!? Pencuri? Kejar dia!" seru Kanji yang sontak berlari untuk berusaha membantu orang yang dompetnya diambil tersebut.

"Ah! Ayo kawan-kawan! Kita kejar orang tersebut!" ajak Naoto lalu juga berlari.

"Aye aye!" jawab Yosuke. Langsung mereka semua berlari mengejar pencuri tersebut.

Pencuri ini rupanya betul-betul gesit dalam menghindari mereka. Sebab, setelah keluar dari Junes, dia langsung menaiki sepeda yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Langsung mereka tertinggal jauh.

"Itu ada motor! Ayo susul dia!" seru Chie sambil menunjuk kepada sebuah sepeda motor.

"Cuma buat 2 orang! Ayo, Kanji! Kita dekati dia!" seru dan ajak Naoto. Bagaimanpun juga, Kanji juga agak blushing. Tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli pada blushingnya sekarang.

"Ayo!" jawab Kanji. Langsung mereka berdua mengejar orang tersebut menggunakan motor dengan cepatnya. Terbukti, 5 menit kemudian, sang pencuri nampak. Dan yang mengejar sedang mengejar juga dengan sepeda di belakang sang pencuri.

"Naoto, mendekat kepada pencuri tersebut. Biar kutendang roda sepedanya agar dia jatuh!" perintah Kanji.

"Akal yang pintar, Kanji. Baiklah!" kata Naoto sembari mendekatkan motor mereka kepada sepeda sang pencuri tersebut. Langsung saja Kanji menendang roda sepeda pencuri tersebut. Spontan saja keseimbangan sepeda itu hilang. Lalu sepeda itu terjatuh beserta penumpangnya. Mau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, tapi sang pencuri tersebut sudah 'dikunci' oleh Kanji agar tidak lari lagi.

"Dasar pencuri jahanam!" dan *buak*, satu pukulan mendarat di pipi sang pencuri tersebut. Akhirnya massa beramai-ramai memukuli pencuri tersebut.

"Selanjutnya serahkan saja masalah ini pada polisi. Untuk sekarang, ayo kita kembali dahulu." kata Kanji pada Naoto.

"Iya. Ayo." kata Naoto yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk kembali. Sebentar saja, mereka sudah sampai di tempat dimana Investigation Team menunggu.

"Cepat sekali! Naoto, apa ada yang luka?" tanya Rise begitu melihat mereka berdua berhenti.

"Gak ada waktu! Sekarang berikan hp-ku dulu! Aku mau menghubungi Dojima untuk kasus ini." kata Naoto.

"Eh iya. Tasku... KETINGGALAN DI JUNES!" seru Rise.

"HAAAHHHH!?" seru yang lain tidak kalah keras. Langsung saja mereka berlari kembali menuju Junes. Dan tasnya Rise... tiada. Untung mbak di counter tadi melihat siapa yang membawa tas tersebut.

"Orangnya berjalan ke arah sana." kata mbaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah Utara. Mereka langsung mengejar orang tersebut. Mereka takut apabila nanti kartu Persona mereka hilang diambil orang tersebut. Tapi begitu mereka bertemu dengan orang tersebut, mereka langsung berhenti sebab mereka mengenal sosok tersebut bahkan hanya dari belakang.

"AAAIIII!" seru mereka bersamaan. Ai-pun langsung menoleh.

"Eh Rise. Kebetulan tasmu kulihat tergeletak di foodcourt di Junes. Langsung aku memungutnya untuk kubawa pulang ke rumahmu. Siapa tahu memang tasmu dicuri." kata Ai.

"Yang dicuri tadi sih bukan tasku. Tap dompetnya orang lain! Bagaimanpun juga, terima kasih ya." kata Rise.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Sekarang aku harus bergegas pulang. Sampai nanti!" kata Ai seraya langsung berlari untiuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Da dah..." kata Rise sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Dan sekarang, kartu..."

"*gulp*"

"S-s-s-souji-senpai. K-k-kartu Personanya..."

"Hilang..."

"APPAAAA!?" seru Souji tidak percaya lalu langsung merampas tas yang dipegang Rise untuk diperiksanya."Tidak! Tidak mungkin hilang! Tidak boleh!" Namun dicari dengan cara apapun juga, kartu Persona mereka tetap tidak berada di tasnya Rise.

"Apa mungkin Ai yang mencuri kartu Persona kita semua?" tanya Yukiko.

"Iya. Pasti dia! Dasar pencuri! Ayo kita datangi dia!" kata Chie langsung terbawa emosi.

"... kurasa bukan." kata Naoto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chie.

"Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Persona. Buat apa dia mencuri sesuatu yang tidak dia kenal?" kata Naoto "Menurut pikiranku, harusnya ada orang lain yang mengambil kartu kita sebelum Ai datang dan membawa pulang tasmu, Rise."

"Yang benar!? Aduh, senpai... Berarti sekarang semua kartu kita berada di pencuri tersebut. Aku, aku tidak dapat menjaga tasku dengan baik. A-aku..." segera saja Rise Souji langsung coba menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, Rise. Aku yakin kok pencuri ini tidak akan lama-lama membawa kartu kita." kata Souji. Mendadak, ia langsung mengingat apa yang dikatakan Igor kepadanya. "...sebab nanti akan ada orang yang melakukan 'tugas'nya." 'Oh.. ini dia makud Igor..." pikir Souji.

"*hiks*, Souji-senpai *hiks* janji ya?" kata Rise masih menangis.

"Iya, tenang saja." hibur Souji.

"*hiks* Souji-senpai baik deh." kata Rise sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Uuggghhhh, aku capek banget sekarang. Habis ngejar orang tadi rasanya kabel ototku korsleting semua. Yuk kita istirahat aja hari ini. Juga untuk siap-siapa camp besok." kata Kanji.

"Baiklah. Untuk hari ini, perkumpulan, bubar." kata Souji. Lalu mereka semua langsung kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

Sementara itu,

"Ha ha ha ha ha. (Evil laugh) Enteng sekali untuk mengelabui mereka hanya dengan Ai Ebihara. Sekarang, aku harus menyimpan kartu-kartu Persona ini dan membawakannya kepada bos. Kuharap ada salah satu kartu di antara kartu-kartu ini..."

"...yang dicari bos."

* * *

**Uwaahhh, capeknya... Butuh waktu 1 bulan bagi saya untuk memikirkan plus menulis chapter ini untuk readers tercinta. Yah, setidaknya ada hasilnya bukan? Chapter 4-nya harusnya sebentar lagi selesai karena saya juga sudah separuh menulis chapter 4. Lebih pendek sih. Tapi gak apa-apa kan? Ya sudah, readers,**

**terima kasih sudah membaca. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Untuk sementara, R&R dulu ya!**


	4. Camp Berdarah - Part 1

**Agak ngeri ya baca judulnya? Oh iya, salah satu OC saya akan muncul di cerita ini. Tapi, cara munculnya, agak, ehm... mengenaskan. Sudahlah! Tidak usah meng-hororkan chapter ini lagi, silahkan dibaca.**

* * *

Pakaian, peralatan mandi, kasur lipat, makanan kaleng, obat P3K... dan penyumpal telinga kalau Rise nyanyi nanti. Itulah barang-barang bawaan yang ada di dalam tas kempingnya Souji. Pakaian renang? Tidak, Souji tidak membawanya. Dia tidak ingin masa lalu terulang kembali saat dia didorong oleh Chie dan Yukiko.

Mengingat masa tersebut, Souji juga berpikir 'Entah nanti Yosuke bawa baju renang cewek lagi kayak dulu atau tidak. Kalau iya, pasti kali ini udah disiapin juga untuk 4 orang, Chie Yukiko Rise Naoto...(-.-')'

Lalu Souji melihat ke jam dinding sambil berseru "Akh! Camp nanti jam 8 harus kumpul di sekolah. Sekarang udah jam 7.30! Aduh, aku kok gak bisa cepet kali ini ya?"

Yah, mari kita tinggalkan si kawan kita satu ini, mundur ke 30 menit sebelumya, dan beralih ke 'pemimpin' camp kita kali ini, Rise Kujikawa. Di rumahnya, dia malah sibuk berdandan gak jelas.

"Pokoknya harus cantik kalau di depan Souji-senpai! Harus!" gumamnya sambil menggunakan eyeliner "Juga nanti enaknya bawa koper atau travel bag saat camp nanti ya? Jadi bingung..."

Souji dan Rise sibuk sendiri, tidak demikian halnya dengan si teman 'kaya' kita satu ini, Yosuke Hanamura. Dia malah sedang berunding dengan 'pikiran Harem'nya tentang apakah lebih baik membawa baju renang lagi untuk kemping seperti dulu atau tidak sambil berbaring di kasurnya.

"Enak sih kalau ada yang 'seger' di tempat yang seger juga, tapi kayaknya gak bakal ada waktu buat berenang deh. Mengingat kalau Rise yang jadi E.O, pasti acara dibanyak-banyakin. Bikin eneg. Tapi kalau ternyata ada waktu luangnya juga, kan bisa dipakai untuk berenang bareng yang 'segar-segar' ini. Wah, bawa buat 4 orang gak ya?" gumam Yosuke.

Lain tempat, lain juga yang terjadi. Kasihan dengan Yukiko. Dia ditanyai oleh ketiga maid-nya apa yang enaknya dibawa saat camp nanti, tapi Yukiko menganggap semua yang diajukan oleh maid-nya hanyalah menjadi beban bagi tubuhnya. Sebab dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya di saat malam sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sepatu high heels, Ojou-sama? Tidakkah anda harus terlihat modis saat camp juga?" tanya salah satu maid-nya yang fashionita. "Oh tidak, tante. Nanti sepatu tersebut pasti tidak akan terpakai saat tinggal di camp nanti. Lagipula, saya merasa lebih baikmenggunakan sandal biasa." jawab Yukiko tetap dengan sopannya. "Kalau payung, Ojou-sama, apakah anda tidak akan memakainya? Akhir-akhir ini hujan turun deras." tanya maid yang lain. "Saya rasa saya bisa berteduh di kemah saya saat hujan, tante." jawab Yukiko lagi dengan sopannya. "Apakah Ojou-sama nanti tidak membutuhkan kom'por'table (baca: kompor portable) saat malam hari apabila Ojou-sama lapar? Ojou-sama tinggal membawa makanan dari sini. Nanti dipanaskan untuk dimakan bersama teman satu kemah kalau lapar." tanya maid yang lain lagi yang juga bekerja sebagai asisten koki di Amagi Inn. "Saya rasa tidak usah, tante. Pasti saya akan kenyang hanya dengan makan malam yang disediakan sekolah. Saya juga tidak ingin makan malam-malam. Takut berat badan saya naik." jawab Yukiko lagi. DAN seterusnya... Kasihan Yukiko.

Bagaimana dengan temannya yang paling dekat, Chie Satonaka? Dia malah merepotkan mamanya dengan meminta mamanya membuat makanan untuk nanti dimakan bersama Investigation Team saat TeaTime.

"Ma, tolong ya buatkan Beef Teriyaki untuk nanti camp. Dimakan bareng sama teman-teman kok. Oh iya, juga sekalian sup Miso dan Okonomiyaki ya Ma. Ditambah juga Salmon Nigiri, aku suka itu. Untuk kue, tolong buat kue beras ya Ma. Agak banyak'an kalau bisa. Ya udah, aku latihan KungFu dulu ya Ma!" kata Chie panjang lebar lalu berlari keluar untuk latihan. "Ini makan bersama atau Dinner bareng ya? Gak ngerti deh..." gumam ibunya yang hanya bisa 'ngangguk-ngangguk geleng-geleng' kepala.

Si preman? Oh, Kanji masih tidur di kasurnya, belum beranjak. Untung baginya sebab dia udah menyiapkan semuanya kemarin malam seperti Yukiko walau agak amburadul kayak Nyi Loro Kidul*gak nyambung.

"Kanji, ayo bangun! Bisa telat datang lho kalau kesiangan bangun." seru neneknya dari luar. "Mm mnym mnym, nanti Bu... kan masih agak pagi..." kata Kanji males bangun. "Barang-barangmu sudah siap?" "Sudah..." "Kamu tidak mandi siap-siap dulu?" "Mmhh, nanti!" jawab Kanji sambil menutupi telinganya menggunakan bantal. Kanji, Kanji, si pemalas sok preman...*brak gedubrak gabrus (~dihajar Kanji~)

Karena udah dilihatin semua, sekalian aja juga Detective Prince. Gak norak sih. Dia hanya bangun jam 6 lalu mempersiapkan segalanya dengan woles plus santai... Tapi pikirannya agak 'ngganjel' dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Masa aku sampai tidak tahu di mana kartu Persona ada kita semua... Nanti 'title'ku bisa hilang. Yah, kuharap nanti sehabis pulang camp, kartu Persona kita semua muncul kembali lagi..." gumamnya gelisah.

Oh iya! Lupa. Si badut*eh (dicakar 'dia', lagi...) maksud saya, Teddie juga tidak ketinggalan. Dia sama kayak Souji, bangun kemoloran. Tapi, dia tetap woles nyiapin kopernya, karena belum lihat jam. "~dududu, bangun pagi, menggosok gigi, berpakaian lalu makan pagi...~" suaranya yang bernyanyi girang gak jelas pakai irama 'satu satu, kusayang ibu'. "WOOII! Berisik tau! Cepetan gih, bentar lagi jam 8, ayo keluar dari liang kubur(*eh), maksudku kamarmu!" seru seseorang yang tentu kita kenal baik."Hah?Jam 8 itu kan..."

"WADUHH! TEDDIE BANGUN KESIANGAN! MANA SEMUA BELUM SIAP LAGI! TEDDIE HARUS MANDI SEKARANG!" seru Teddie yang... pembaca taulah apa yang dia lakukan.

* * *

Jam 9.00

Bis sekolah telah sampai di tempat perkemahan dulu yang pernah didatangi oleh para senior kesayangan kita. Tapak kaki pertama di daerah tersebut, Chie langsung merilekskan badan. "Uwaah, bis penuh sesak! Kalau udah di sini, jadi ingat pengalaman pertama di sini lagi ya!" kata Chie sembari melemaskan badan.

"Uhh, aku lupa. Toilet mana ya?" tanya Yosuke sambil agak menahan perasaan pipisnya yang udah menyerang tadi sewaktu di bis.

"Gak ada waktu! Ayo sekarang ke kemah pertemuan dulu! Aku mau membagi tempat tenda. Paling cuma 5 menit!" seru Rise yang daritadi juga udah gerah sewaktu di bis.

Nyatanya, di kemah pertemuan, setelah Rise berceramah gak jelas selama 5 menit x 10, Rise baru memberitahukan letak masing-masing tenda dan dalam satu tenda diisi siapa. Hasilnya? Souji dengan Kanji, Yosuke dengan Teddie, Rise dengan Yukiko, dan Chie dengan Naoto. Lalu pertemuan pertama bubar. Juga sudah diberitahukan bahwa agenda besok pagi adalah... menyanyi. Sesudah pertemuan, semua langsung sibuk mendirikan tenda masing-masing. Kanji yang paling tangkas, menjadikan kemah untuk dia dan Souji dengan cepatnya. Yosuke mendirikan tenda yang termahal dengan AC (Ini sih gak jelas...), di otaknya. Yang tersedia? Hanya tenda biasa. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Rise mendirikan tenda yang berwarna merah, yang paling mencolok dari antara semua tenda yang ada, yang kebetulan juga fit dengan warnanya Yukiko. Naoto malah menembaki kemahnya*eh , ralat, menginjak*tambah kacau, maksudnya membantu Chie mendirikan rumah *salah lagi maksudnya kemah.

Karena author males membuat kejadian di sore hari, malamnya semuanya kembali ke tenda masing-masing. Kanji streching, Souji baring-baring. Entah apa nekat atau pingin tahu, Kanji bertanya "Senpai." "Hmm?" "Kok Senpai gak menjauh kayak Yosuke dulu? Senpai gak menganggap aku yaoi?" "Enggak tuh. Kenapa?" "Ah, senpai baik deh." kata Kanji. "Hayo, tuh udah mulai keluar sikapnya. Tapi tetep jangan meluk-meluk ya." goda Souji "Beres, senpai." sahut Kanji. Tapi mereka langsung terpaku diam begitu mereka mendengar seseorang berteriak di ruang pertemuan. "Eh, ada yang kena bahaya! Ayo, ke sana!" ajak Kanji dengan cepatnya sambil berlari ke depan tendanya "Tapi rasanya aku pernah denger suara ini deh..." kata Souji yang segera ikutan.

* * *

Yosuke males mendengar Teddie yang daritadi meraung-raung (~berlebihan~) kelaparan. Dia nuduh ya makanannya yang kurang banyaklah, ya kurang mengenyangkanlah, ya kurang bernutrisilah, padahal dia tadi udah makan 4 porsi. 4 PORSI! "Aaahhhhh, senpaiiii! Teddie masih laperrrrrrr!" raungnya. "Aduh, itu perut kok melar terus kerjanya sih! Gak pernah bikin kenyang yang memakai! Udah, diam! Sudah 10 menit kamu ngeluh! Padahal gak bakal ada yang menyumbangkan kamu makanan! GAK ADA!" seru Yosuke jengkel. "Tapi ini bangettttt, senpaaaaiiii." raung Teddie lagi. "Yang penting gak ada makanan! TITIK!" sahut Yosuke lagi jengkel. "SENPAIIIIIII, AKU LAPAAAAAAAAARRRR!" "DIAM AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba ada teriakan entah dari mana. "Eh, senpai. Kayaknya tadi ada yang teriak ya?" tanya Teddie "MASA MASIH GAK MENGERTIIII? AKU YANG TERIAAAAAKKKKK!" jawab Yosuke salah paham. Dia gak dengar teriakan itu tadi rupanya. Yah, Teddie hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

"Naoto, rasanya jadi detektif itu gimana sih? Kok kelihatan rumit ya?" tanya partner setendanya yang tidak lain adalah Chie. "Kadang aku juga mau jadi detektif, jadi aku tanya yang udah lama di bidangnya dahulu." lanjutnya "Hmmm, gimana ya... Agak-agak pontang-panting juga sih ya, harus cepet-cepet nyelesain kasus lama. Tapi biar kasus yang baru dan lebih berbobot datang." kata Naoto "Chie-senpai juga pingin jadi detektif ya? Spasi di kepolisian masih longgar kok." lanjutnya. "Umm, aku mikir-mikir lagi aja deh. Kupikir enak. Nyatanya kok gak juga ya..." kata Chie. Seketika itu juga, terdengar seseorang menjerit dengan histerisnya. "KYAAAAAAAAAA!" "Eh, Naoto, denger gak?" "Iya senpai. Asalnya dari kemah pertemuan! Yuk ke sana, senpai!" ajak Naoto. "Ah, gue udah males. Kamu aja sana gih. Kan juga kayak tugasmu biasa." tolak Chie. "Bakki, senpai, bakki... (Fine, senpai, fine...)" kata Naoto sembari berlari menuju kemah pertemuan.

* * *

"~_It's breathtaking moments in life, addicted to it minds craving, more and more...~"_nyanyi Rise. "Oh, Rise mau nyanyi itu besok?" tanyaYukiko. "Iya, senpai! Rise senang lagu itu. Energik, kayak akyuu~" kata Rise yang sok imut akhirannya. Yukiko hanya bisa heran sambil sweatdrop. "Eh iya. Kotak make up-nya Rise ketinggalan. Rise cari dulu ya!" kata Rise mau keluar dari tendanya. "Gak takut gelap nih?" goda Yukiko. "Enggak kok! Kalau takut, mikirin Souji-senpai aja. Nanti takutnya hilang." jawab Rise sambil keluar mencari kotak make up-nya.

'Tadi kalau gak salah kotak make up-ku ada di kemah pertemuan deh.' pikir Rise. Memang, sesampainya di sana, baru masuk pintu kemah pertemuan, dia melihat kotak make up-nya dekat dengan pintu kemah. "Ini dia!" gumamnya. Tapi sekilas, Rise mencium suatu bau tidak enak sama sekali "Humfh, ada apa ya? Bau banget. Nyalain lampu ah." kata Rise. Sayang, tidak seharusnya yang demikian dilakukan. Untuk sakelar lampu tengah, dia harus ke tengah untuk mecari tombol sakelar. Tapi saat hendak ke tengah kemah, Rise tersandung. "Akh!" rintihnya saat jatuh "Aduh, lain kali kalau aku jalan, aku bakal..." Mendadak, Rise lagsung menutup mulut, menjaga-jaga kalau dia mau muntah. Sebab apa yang dilihatnya, seorang laki-laki pingsan dengan...

.

.

.

.

.

...kepalanya bersimbah darah.

"Ky- ky..."

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Sori banget readers. Terutama buat yang nunggu. Sebab cerita ini hilang sedikit teksnya selama 3 kali. Plus, saya agak males. Jadi, maaf ya, readers. Saya akan berusaha lebih giat lagi. Watashi wa nagaku kaite inai koto o owabi! Thank you. Dan seperti biasa...**

**Read&Review ya, readers! Saran kritik lewat PM juga boleh. Dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, readers!**


End file.
